


Invincible

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [22]
Category: Attack the Block (2011)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'When they come to destroy the Earth, they'll have to go through you first.'Moses, his friends, and the monsters they face





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> music: 'Invincible' by OK Go
> 
>  **lyrics:**  
>  When they finally come to destroy the earth  
> They'd have to go through you first  
> I bet they won't be expecting that  
> When they finally come to destroy the earth  
> They'll have to deal with you first and now  
> My money says they won't know about
> 
> The thousand Fahrenheit hot metal lights behind your eyes
> 
> Invincible  
> You're invincible  
> Invincible  
> You're invincible  
> That's crushing, crashing, atom smashing, white hot thing  
> Invincible
> 
> When they finally come what'll you do to them?  
> Gonna decimate them like you did to me?  
> Will you leave them stunned and stuttering?  
> When they finally come how will you handle them?  
> Will you devastate them deliberately?  
> Cause I'm gonna guess they won't be prepared for
> 
> Thousand Fahrenheit hot metal lights behind your eyes
> 
> Invincible  
> You're invincible  
> Invincible  
> You're invincible  
> That crushing, crashing, atom smashing, white hot thing  
> You're invincible  
> Invincible
> 
> So please  
> Use your powers for good  
> Please use your powers for good
> 
> You're invincible  
> Invincible  
> You're invincible  
> Invincible  
> You're invincible  
> That crushing, crashing, atom smashing, white hot thing  
> Invincible


End file.
